Spinning Grief
by MossiStone
Summary: When Morgan and Reid are attacked, Reid is pulled into a dangerous battle to live. Will Reid pull through? Or will he be lost in the depths forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload. got A LOT of people mad. ( Well maybe one... ) **

**I know its short. I don't expect you to review or like.**

**ENJOY!**

_Morgan sat in the waiting room. The white hospital walls bringing the tension deeper into the air. He grabbed his face with his hands; one of his best friends was in a cold room, dying, while people go and try to save his life._

_Dr. Spencer Reid was currently fighting to live, with complete strangers; as they perform surgery to try and save his life. He is utterly helpless to save him._

_Morgan managed to get one thing right. He completed the mission, but in a very unexpected way. He failed to protect his comrade. His partner. His 'brother'. He failed to protect the youngest member of the BAU._

FLASH BACK-

_(10:30 pm)_

It was a case that was particularly brutal. Torture, electricity, cuts, gashes, broken bones, and malnutrition killed 7 teenagers, all female. They were only 18. That whole case was hard on all of us; they had their entire life ahead of them.

" Morgan, Reid. The two of you go to the barn, Rossi and I will scout the woods, while JJ and Prentiss search the house." Hotch ordered to his team.

They all nodded their understanding; they were positive that the UnSub, Frederick Nichols, was hiding in this area. He WAS the man who murdered 7 innocent girls.

Reid was the first to move considering the fact that he wanted to catch the bastard, all of us did.

They strode into the barn, the beam the flashlights produced cutting through the darkness. Morgan and Reid both drew their guns as they came across a bloody knife, lying meters away.

_" Are you Mr. Morgan?" a voice broke through his deep thoughts._

_" Y-Yeah I am… who are you?" he asked the man_

_" I am Dr. Cound, you were the one to contact in Mr. Reid's-" _

_" Dr. Reid." Morgan corrected_

_" Dr. Reid's emergency contact, is there any one you need to call? To have come here?" the man asked_

_" Is Spencer OK?" Morgan asked_

_"…" The Doctor did not answer_

_Morgan picked his cell up and punched in the numbers._

_" Agent Hotchner.."_

_**Hey sorry about the short short short chapter... i don't expect you to review. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Guilt

**Hey guys! Thank you for the rewiews! You all made my day! These chapters are going to be short and I'll update as quickly as I can, but I'm still in school so i have homework and all that fun stuff :) Any way i had to replace the story again because my computer would not allow the second cahpter to be added.**  
**Any mistakes and grammar problems are my fault ( it gets alot of people mad surpringly) **

**ENJOY!**

_"Agent Hotchner." came a voice out of the speaker._

_ " Hotch...-" morgan began but was cut off._  
_" Is Reid ok?" Hotch Asked _

_ " Hotch, Reid is in surgery." Morgan said thickly. His eyes stinging, but he pushed the feeling away as he waited for Hotch's reply._  
_-_

They lifted their flashlights to find a body of a girl, laying no more than 4 ft away. Standing over the girl was a burly man with shaggy light brown hair, and a gun in his hand.

" Mr. Nichols, put the gun down." Reid demanded as the gun was pointed at the girl. She looked alive, beat horribly, but alive, just unconscious, but they couldn't be sure.

The property was in a heavily wooded area that was surrounded by water. The team had a hard time navigating, even under Garcia's directions. The barn, and house were both fairly far apart.

They had just finally got a lead when an 8th girl was abducted,  
Chanel Sutey, age 18.  
_-_

_"_ No!" The man bellowed, his voice thundering. He raised his weapon higher, to point at Morgan.

" Mr. Nichols please lower the gun." Reid pleaded again. This time stepping forward subtly.

" Step back!" Nichols screamed then pointed the gun at Reid.

Morgan wouldn't notice Reid's shoulders sag ever-so-slightly, when the gun wasn't pointed at him, nor did he notice the girl stir slightly.  
_-_

_ Morgan flinched _  
_ " Hotch, I'm sorry, we just got in...-" Morgan said quickly as tears now brimmed his eyes._

_ " I'm already in the S.u.v with Rossi, i got a call saying that Chanel was safe, Morgan it is not your fault, you hear me? " Hotch stated as the sound of an engine starting was heard._

_ " Hotch..." Morgan said, a single tear fell down his face. His voice quieting_

_" Ok, I'll call J.J, Garcia and Prentiss, what hospital are you at?" Hotch said Fear, anger, and other emotions were evidently jammed into the sentence._

_" St. Harriet's" He said as a click and a dial tone replaced Hotchner on the other end._

" Mr. Nichols -" Morgan began as his grip on the gun tightened. He gently stepped forward, closing the distance between them to a mere 2 ft.

" DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" he screamed at Morgan, his gun still trained on Reid.

" Frederick...I need you to put the gun down." Reid said quietly, his voice wavering at the look in the look in his eyes.

" STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He bellowed

" PUT IT DOWN!" Reid shouted, the man put the gun down as Morgan rushed in and cuffed him. He grabbed the gun and slid it away, it stopped in front of the girl.

The police team that was waiting outside rushed in.

" Take him away! we need medical assistance here!" Morgan called.

Nobody noticed the girl raise the gun that was next to her.

Just as the blue shirts of the paramedics appeared through the door, a loud BANG! Filled the ears of many officers, as someone shouted " AGENT DOWN!"

_" Morgan!" a voice broke out of his trance._

_He looked up to see Hotch, J.J, Prentiss, and Rossi standing above him, J.J seemed to have been crying slightly, Hotch's face was emotionless as usual, but slightly worried, Prentiss looked white as a ghost, and Rossi looked as bad as Morgan._

_ " What happened?" Rossi questioned _  
TBC

**Ok Guys I know that these are really short chapters ( Ok uber really short ) , but I**

**hope you enjoyed it. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED**

**THE STORY, I PUT IT BACK UP THOUGH**


End file.
